User blog:Danial6492000/Groove Or Lose! (Game Show) - Applications/Home Page
Hello there! Welcome to the applications/home page for my very first game show, Groove or Lose! Hosted by me and Co-hosted by Master Hydraffe! ''Applications '''If you want to apply for Groove Or Lose! then feel free to fill out the application form here: '''https://goo.gl/forms/Td7n3Kv2rePPtz0o1 How to Play/Rules '''Groove Or Lose! is a Just Dance'' game show, you HAVE ''to own ''Just Dance 2017 ''in able to participate, There will be a total of 10 episodes and if you want to apply and win the game show, you ''HAVE ''to read the rules.' Throughout Groove Or Lose! you will encounter sets of unknown boxes that contain a song in them that you have to dance to, here is the line-up for each box: *''Box 1 ''- Costs 10 points to unlock and rewards you with 15 points when you complete it. *''Box 2'' - Costs 15 points to unlock and rewards you with 20 points when you complete it. *''Box 3 ''- Costs 20 points to unlock and rewards you with 5 points when you complete it. *''Box 4 ''- Costs 25 points to unlock and rewards you with 15 points when you complete it. *''Box 5'' - Costs 30 points to unlock and rewards you with 15 points when you complete it. *''Filler Box ''- Costs 10 points to unlock and rewards you with 20 points when you complete it. ''Filler Boxes 'Filler Boxes are boxes that are unlockable after you finish Box 3, one of the rules of this gameshow is that, out of the 6 boxes, you can only dance to 5 maximum. S''o in able to dance to a filler box and gain extra points, you have to think your way through and skip at least one box. '''There are different strategies to complete a set of boxes, who knows, maybe one of them ends you up with more points?' Filler boxes CANNOT be unlocked if you move through boxes in a chronological order, for example, if you finished box 1, 2, and 3, you can't unlock the filler box and thus have to move on to box 4. The reason for this is, if you finish Boxes 1, 2, 3, Filler, 4, and 5, you will end up with 6 boxes, which breaks the rule stated before of dancing to 5 boxes maximum! ''Unlocking Boxes '''In able to gather enough points to unlock a box that you don't have enough points for is to dance to one of the previous boxes a second time, ''note you can only dance to a box a maximum of TWO times!' '''When you dance the same box a second time you will be assigned a random song to dance to and not the same song you danced to before, and if another competitor wants to dance to the same box again, he/she will dance to the exact same song that was picked for the box the second time, no changes here!' ''Side Additions '''Other side additions to this gameshow are:' ''- Showstopper '''Showstopper Challenges are challenges that assign you with a random routine that you have to apply an edit for, you have to be extra creative with your edits! The person with the best edit wins the Showstopper challenge and gets rewarded extra points and some other cool stuff!' ''- Twists '''Twists happen at any random moment in the challenge! For example, Box 4 might be malfunctioned and cannot be unlocked! This and many more other twists happen throughout the gameshow.' ''- Gains In Points '''If a player shows clear dedication to the gameshow, he/she will be rewarded with extra points!' ''- JDU '''The last three episodes of the gameshow feature Just Dance Unlimited! This is completely optional as the winner of the gameshow will be announced in the 7th episode. Episode 8, 9, and 10 feature filler Just Dance Unlimited challenges.' ''- Shop '''The gameshow will feature a shop, here you can trade in points you won through winning challenges and redeem them with other cool stuff that might help you with the challenges, or maybe if you just want a color swap for your avatar or completely change your avatar.' ''Rewards '''Rewards for completing each seperate challenges are:' *''1st place'': Immunity for the next challenge + 10 extra points + 2 song choices to place in any box! *''2nd place'': 10 extra points + 1 song choice to place in any box! *''Top 5 (3rd, 4th, 5th)'': 5 extra points. *''Showstopper'': Special Showstopper Medal + 5 extra points. ''Good Luck! '''Reminder! Each set of boxes is an episode and is a challenge by itself, you have to complete more than one song in one episode while you unlock each box, so fully winning an episode will take time and dedication!' And that's that! If you applied for the challenge then I wish you good luck and hope that you win the challenge! Category:Blog posts